Promises
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if Jasper hadn't fired the first shot on the bridge. Bellarke drabble :)


**My take on what would happen if Jasper never fired that shot on the bridge. Bellarke. Minor Flarke. Enjoy :)**

Clarke had never felt more naked than she did standing alone against Anya on that bridge. And while she might have justified in her unrest, she trusted Finn enough to stand defenseless, staring down the mighty faces of the Grounders and their steeds. Not entirely defenseless. Bellamy was waiting off to the side, ready to fire if something went awry. Clarke hoped nothing went awry.

But her hopes were dashed when a faint whistling met her ear and she looked up. Her eyes widened and she froze as Anya took a step back, an evil glint gleaming in her eye. The arrow felt like a million suns, burning where it embedded painfully into her stomach. The world was silent for a few seconds before Clarke screamed. Loud and cracked, it permeated the air as gunshots rang around her. Anya laughed and extended her arm, catching Clarke in the face with the blade in her hand. Clarke fell back, landing in a pair of strong arms. Finn.

"That's what we have to say to your peace, sky walkers!" Anya shouted as Finn cradled Clarke in his arms and ran. Clarke's head lolled, mouth hung open, eyes staring up into the sky. She was aware that Finn was talking, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She felt the sudden urge to say 'I told you so' to Finn. Her words came out a garbled mess and she felt something drip from the corner of her mouth. Panic stirred something in her and her hearing returned. Bellamy was shouting.

"You thought that was a good idea?! They brought weapons, Finn!" He was shouting, voice laced with something akin to furious panic. Clarke wondered why he was panicking.

"Clarke?" Someone was wiping the blood from her mouth and she blinked blearily to see Octavia standing above her. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." Octavia had tears dripping down her cheeks and Clarke faintly wondered if they were all worried about her. The thought made her happy, in a twisted sort of way.

"Let's move it, you guys! The longer we dawdle, the longer that arrow stays in Clarke! Let's go!" Raven shouted from somewhere ahead of them. Clarke rolled her head to the left to look in front of her. The only thing she saw was a bright green blur.

"I'm so sorry." Finn breathed above her, voice trembling. "This is all my fault."

"You're damn right it is." Bellamy snapped from somewhere beside them. "I don't know what made you think this was a good idea, but the next time you have one...just don't."

"Bell stop." Octavia commanded sharply. "It wasn't Finn's fault. He's not the one who put the arrow in Clarke." She reminded him, a sharp edge to her voice.

"Might as well have been." Bellamy snapped back, but fell silent afterwards. He knew she was right. It wasn't Finn's fault that this had happened. But he was scared, and fear had never really looked good on Bellamy Blake.

Clarke felt herself being laid on something. She looked up to see Bellamy leaning over her. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't make out what he was trying to say. Everything was slow and muffled. She faintly wondered what day of the week it was.

An agonizing pain erupted through her, bringing her sharply back to awareness. She shrieked and Bellamy flinched above her, but stayed within her sightline.

"The arrow's out. What if it was poisoned?" Raven exclaimed. Bellamy chewed on his lip and stared down at his co-leader, still holding her shoulders as if his life depended on it. _It's just to keep her from squirming._

"Bellamy I'm scared." It was barely a whisper from Clarke's cracked lips, but he heard it anyway. His heart ached to make her feel better, safer. Stupid spacewalker, putting her in this situation.

"Don't worry Princess. It's going to be okay. I'm right here." He assured, voice trembling only minutely. Tears welled in Clarke's blue eyes and Bellamy cursed internally. He'd always been a sucker for crying girls.

"What if I die?" She whispered, her hands coming up to grasp Bellamy's sleeves.

"I won't let that happen!" He snapped, a little loudly. He heard movement halt behind him for a second before everyone got over the shock of his little outburst and jumped into action again. "I won't let that happen." He repeated softer. "You trust me, right?" He asked, doing his best to work a smile onto his face.

"I trust you." She replied, shaking her head softly.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?" He continued, taking the rag Octavia had placed next to his hand and dabbing the cut that was still oozing blood on her cheek.

"I know." She nodded again. He tried to smile at her, but was sure it came out more as a grimace. Clarke tried to smile back, teeth spattered with blood shimmering out at him. He concealed his shiver of fear and disgust. How dare they put an arrow in her? "Where are we?" She asked, eyes searching for a familiar surrounding. She could see nothing past Bellamy's face.

"We're back in the drop ship. Octavia and Raven are going to get you all cleaned up. You're going to be okay. I promise, okay? I promise." She nodded, absolute trust shining from her eyes. Bellamy wondered when they'd stopped being enemies and started being comrades; More than just co-leaders.

"Get ready Clarke. I'm going to stitch you up now, okay?" Octavia's voice came. Clarke frantically searched Bellamy's brown eyes for something, anything. Some shred of security. She could only see apprehension and fear.

"Okay." Bellamy answered for her, fingers digging into her shoulders. He talked over Clarke's screams of pain, more for himself than anyone else. He told stupid little stories he used to tell Octavia when she was younger, and tales of his childhood. He talked about the day Octavia was born, and the day his mother was floated. He talked about how he'd felt when he'd first stepped foot on Earth, and how he'd felt when he'd first laid eyes on Clarke. He talked until his voice went hoarse, and then he talked more.

An hour later, Clarke was cleaned and was resting on the pallet they'd laid her on. Bellamy leaned against the wall, staring down at her face with soft tears trailing down his cheeks every once and a while. When had life disintegrated into this? When had things gone so far downhill that they couldn't find a way to get back up?

Leaning over Clarke, he brushed a loose strand of hair off of her cheek and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. Still burning up. Her breaths came in fast, shallow pants. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she rolled over. Bellamy brought the makeshift bucket to her mouth, already having experienced this four times. She expelled blood and mucus into the pail before laying back, chest heaving with the effort, and coughed weakly. Raven got up from her spot on the floor across the ship and took the bucket from Bellamy silently. He glanced over at his sister's sleeping form and smiled slightly, despite the situation. He really was proud of her.

"When I first saw you..." Clarke's voice was weak, but there, and brought Bellamy's attention immediately to her. "I thought you were an imbecile and an asshole." he was confused for a second before remembering what he'd talked about while he held down her flailing, squirming body as Octavia closed her wound. He wondered if the lapse in unconsciousness meant she was recovering. "I was wrong." She admitted, lidded eyes searching for Bellamy's brown orbs. He looked down at her and gave her a half smile, one corner of his mouth barely lifting. "You're just an asshole." Even Finn snorted at that, sitting across the drop ship next to Raven, who'd returned a few seconds ago.

"You're just a Princess." Bellamy responded hoarsely. Clarke let out a weak laugh, the noise causing Bellamy's smile to widen a fraction of an inch.

"It's been a rough night for all of you. I'm feeling better. You should all get some rest." She whispered, eyes sliding shut. "That's what I'm going to do." Bellamy waited until her breathing had deepened to look up at Finn and Raven.

"You guys go rest. I'll let you know if her condition changes." He assured them, seeing the looks they shot each other before each nodding and standing up.

"Promise you'll come get us right away if she worsens." Raven pointed a finger at him. Bellamy raised his hands, palms facing out.

"I promise." He stated, watching them leave. The tarp swung shut behind them and he sighed and leaned back, resting his head against the metal wall of the drop ship and closing his eyes tiredly.

"You've been making a lot of promises lately." Octavia's voice, gravelly from sleep, sounded. Bellamy only hummed in response. "You need sleep to. Get some rest, big brother. I'll watch over Clarke." Bellamy opened his eyes to look at his sister before giving her a small smile and laying down where he was sitting, his head parallel with Clarke's, facing her so if anything happened he'd know. Octavia rolled her eyes as he drifted into sleep, his hand resting so his pinky just barely brushed Clarke's.

Bellamy felt like he'd barely gotten any sleep when he heard a choking noise from somewhere within the drop ship. His eyes shot open, immediately noticing that Clarke was missing from where she'd been lying.

"That's it, let it all out. You're okay. This is to be expected, it's your first time upright." Octavia's soothing voice came over the choking sounds. Bellamy stood up, stretching his arms over his head, and stared at Clarke's heaving back as she leaned over the bucket, standing a few feet away. Octavia had an arm wrapped around the blonde girl and another hand holding her hair away from the mess coming out of her mouth. Bellamy came up behind them and touched Clarke's lower back lightly. "Her fever broke last night, so she thought it would be safe to stand up. I'm no medical expert, but I'm assuming this is normal since she's been horizontal since I stitched her." Octavia reported to her older brother. Bellamy nodded. The logic was sound.

"I'm done. I'm okay. Sorry. That was really gross." Clarke's voice, weary and trembling, reached the Blake siblings' ears. Bellamy patted her back lightly and she turned to look at him, wiping her sleeve across her mouth.

"Nobody here is judging you." He assured her, trying to smile. Clarke grimaced back at him and Octavia let out a small snort. "But don't tell Spacewalker you're up and about. He'll probably kill you." He pointed out. Clarke rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"That's probably enough. You should lay back down." Octavia gently guided Clarke back to the pallet and helped her to lay down. Bellamy retook his seat at her side, knees pulled up to his chest, arms resting on them. Clarke stared up at him silently and Bellamy shifted uncomfortably.

"Have I got something on my face?" He finally asked after a few seconds of discomfort. Clarke smiled softly and shook her head.

"I'm glad it was you who stayed next to me and not Finn." She stated suddenly. Bellamy was taken aback.

"Why?" He asked rudely, internally wincing at his harsh tone. Clarke didn't seem to hear it though. She chewed on her lip slightly before looking up at him with unabashed trust in her bright blue eyes.

"Because I know you won't let anything happen to me."


End file.
